Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), along with robots and other autonomous objects, are being used to perform tasks that were previously performed by people. For example, a UAV may deliver a package to a residence instead of a courier delivering the package. When people perform tasks, the people often abide by social norms. For example, the courier may enter personal property using a walkway that leads to a front door, a mailbox, or porch when delivering a package. The courier may knock on a door, ring a doorbell, or take other action to announce his/her presences at the residence. However, UAVs may enter airspace above a property and deposit a package somewhere on that property. In the scenario where the UAV delivers the package, social norms and/or customs may not be pre-established. Thus, a property owner or resident of property may be alarmed or confused when a UAV approaches the property.